


Sexual Genesis

by Navajo_Woman



Series: Blood Love [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood Kink, M/M, Rimming, Spanking, Top!Cas, Underage - Freeform, Underage Sex, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:51:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5844073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navajo_Woman/pseuds/Navajo_Woman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of Dean and Cas from grade school till high school, and their sexual explorations. It also explores the beginnings of Cas' decent into blood kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the prequel to Blood Gift, and I actually recommend you read this first if you can. This has a very sad ending, and you need to go directly to Blood Gift to see it resolved.  
> Even though the boys are very underage, they are exploring their sexuality together and it is all very consensual.
> 
> And I need to credit my sweet hubby Scotty, who helped me with things like at what age certain physical changes happen in a boy's body. Thanks, sweetie.

Ever since Cas had convinced Dean to play ‘You show me yours, I’ll show you mine’ at age seven, Cas had been in love with Dean. He was pretty sure Dean loved him back, but Dean was so fucking shy, it was hard to tell sometimes. Cas blamed Dean’s father for that. He got drunk every weekend and would beat on Dean and his mom. Cas would love to kill him, but he just couldn’t figure out how to get away with it yet.

At any rate, Cas was waiting for Dean to meet him at their usual spot. They walked home from school together every day, but today, Dean had to stay after class because the teacher had caught him passing Cas a note in class. Bitch. Cas was fairly fed up with her, too. To be honest, for only being ten, Cas had a fairly long list of people he really could do without. Luckily, it was only two weeks until summer vacation.

He looked up when he heard Dean turn the corner. They were behind the school, near a path that took them through a wooded area to Dean’s house. Dean stomped up, looking annoyed.

“I hate that bitch.”

Cas laughed and agreed. Seeing Dean always made Cas feel warm inside, and today, he just grabbed Dean and kissed him. Dean pulled back with a shocked look on his face.

“Cas… what was that?”

 

Cas grinned. “I dunno, I just felt like kissing you. Did you like it?”

 

Dean looked thoughtful. “Yeah, I really did.”

 

Cas kissed Dean again.

 

They liked kissing each other a lot, it turned out. They spent a lot of time kissing. As summer vacation got closer, they spent time up in Cas’ bedroom, laying on the bed, kissing for hours. Cas was becoming very aware that when they kissed, he’d get hard.

He also noticed Dean got hard too. So one day, Cas scooted right up against Dean while he was kissing him, and allowed his hard-on to touch Dean’s leg. Dean gasped. Cas tried a tentative rub against Dean’s thigh, and it felt great. He opened his eyes and Dean’s eyes were looking down, and were big as saucers.

“It feels fantastic, Dean. Try it.”

Dean moved just a little, and his penis touched Cas’ thigh. He got a faraway look in his eyes. They both moved, and rubbed their penises against each other. Cas continued to kiss Dean while they did, and after about twenty minutes, Cas had an orgasm. It was better than any time he had ever played with his own penis, and in fact it blew him away.

Dean just watched Cas, wondering exactly what was happening. Cas was panting and rubbing faster, harder up against Dean’s leg. His eyes were shut tight and then he just said, “Fuck.”

Cas opened his eyes, and they were all pupils. He pulled Dean even closer and whispered, “Rub yourself harder, baby.”

Dean did. He rutted against Cas’ leg until it happened to him, too. Dean just kept saying “Oh oh oh oh” over and over. Cas was grinning from ear to ear. It was even more awesome when they figured out they could do it three times in a row with exactly the same outcome.

 

Finally summer vacation arrived. Now, they could start spending the night at each other’s houses. They never stayed at Dean’s on the weekends because of Dean’s father’s drinking bouts. But Dean’s mom usually always let Dean stay at Cas’ house.

They had progressed to touching each other’s penises. Cas was, of course, the first one to try it, taking Dean’s penis out of his sleep pants and rubbing it with his hand. Dean had an orgasm much quicker than he did when they just rubbed against each other. Dean tried it on Cas, and it was official, they were completely in to jacking each other off.

A few weeks later, Cas was kissing Dean all over. Dean loved it and Cas was really enjoying Dean’s reactions. Cas worked his way down over Dean’s belly and then he kissed Dean’s erect penis. Dean sucked in a huge breath and said, “Oh…. Fuck…” Fascinated, Cas opened his mouth and put it over Dean’s penis.

Dean bucked up off the bed and moaned loudly. Cas hoped no one heard him, but he loved the reaction. He sucked just a little and Dean was actually thrashing around. Cas began to move his mouth up and down the shaft and Dean was just gone. Cas kept it up until Dean had an orgasm. Cas was extremely pleased with his discovery.

Dean tried it on Cas, and Cas was completely blissed out.

The biggest problem they had was keeping quiet enough to not get caught. Dean could be especially loud, and often had to bury his face in a pillow. The summer progressed with the boys kissing, jacking each other off and giving each other oral… just blissfully exploring each other in any way they could think of.

They both had birthdays during the summer. Now eleven, they felt more grown-up than ever. They spent every possible moment together, getting each other off and talking about the future. They were sure they would be together forever.

 

The summer was over far too soon to suit them. They were in the same class again, so that made it at least tolerable to be back in school. They ate their lunch together, finding it hard to keep their hands off each other. Other kids were starting to notice just how close they were to one another.

One afternoon, Dean was waiting for Cas to get done with detention. He’s smarted off to the teacher and had to stay after for an hour. A boy named Fergus came up to Dean and asked how he was doing.

“Okay, I guess, just waiting for Cas.”

 

Fergus said, “You two are really close, huh?”

Dean just nodded.

Then, Fergus grabbed Dean and kissed him. Dean struggled to get away but the boy was stronger than Dean.

“Want to get close to you too, Dean.”

 

Dean was horrified. “Not going to happen, Fergus. Let me go. If Cas finds out, he’ll kick your ass.”

 

“That’s right, Dean, I _will_ kick his ass.”

Fergus whirled around to face a very angry Cas. Cas approached Fergus with his hands balled up into fists. Fergus turned and ran away.

“You okay, baby?”

Dean nodded. “He just tried to kiss me. Nothing else happened.”

 

Cas growled, “It better not or I’ll fucking kill him.”

 

Word got around school. Fergus told everyone who was interested to stay away from Dean, and they did. They gave both of them a wide berth. Everyone knew Cas was tough and no one wanted to take him on.

Cas and Dean spent most evenings together, under the guise of doing their homework. They did it, of course, because they had to so they could spend the time together, but most of the time they were together they were making out and getting each other off.

One weekend, Dean was spending the night at Cas’. They were naked under the covers, just fooling around and making out. Cas was touching Dean all over, kissing and running his hands over Dean’s body. He pulled Dean close to him, and sort of rolled him over to kiss along his spine. Then he worked his way down to the crack of Dean’s ass.

Curiosity got to Cas. He pulled Dean up onto his hands and knees and looked hard at Dean’s asshole. It was so pink, and tightly closed. It was virtually the only place on Dean’s body that Cas had never kissed. And he found he wanted to kiss it… a lot.

He put his face close, and tenderly kissed Dean’s tight hole. Dean stiffened and looked around at Cas.

“What… what did you do that for?”

 

Cas smiled. “I dunno. I just wanted to. Did you like it?”

Dean looked extremely embarrassed.

“Uh, yeah, I kinda did.”

 

Cas went back to it. He kissed Dean’s hole several times and listened to Dean moan. He loved getting sounds out of Dean like that. He tried licking over it, and Dean just went wild. Cas was having a ball.

So, what next? Cas considered his options. Making a decision, He put his index finger against Dean. Dean sucked in a huge breath. Cas pushed his finger against Dean, and then the tip of his finger slipped inside.

Dean hollered so loudly, Cas heard his mother coming down the hall. She knocked on the door and asked if everything was okay.

Dean hurriedly said, “Yeah, Mrs. Novak, I just stubbed my toe. Sorry.”

Cas snickered. He pulled Dean down into a long kiss.

“I’d say you liked that. Think I’ll do it again. That is, if you can keep it down.”

Dean blushed. “Sorry, Cas.”

Cas kissed Dean more, but he let his hand wander back to Dean’s crack. He pushed his finger inside Dean and Dean moaned and wiggled his ass. Yeah, Dean really likes that, Cas thought.

When Dean tried it on Cas, Cas just didn’t have the same reaction. It felt good, sure, but it didn’t drive him as wild as it did Dean.

 

And Cas just fucking loved driving Dean wild.

 


	2. Chapter 2

The school year progressed. Nothing much changed with Dean’s situation, his father still drank himself sick every weekend and beat on his family. Cas was starting to brainstorm ways to kill the fucker.

At least he and Dean were still going strong. Dean just loved having Cas’ finger in his ass, and Cas was getting bolder with sticking two in him. Once he got three fingers in, but Dean said it was too much. Dean loved to suck Cas’ cock so it worked out really well. They both got what they wanted all the time.

Cas had taken to pulling Dean into the boy’s bathroom, going in a stall and kissing and rubbing Dean’s cock every chance he got. Dean was becoming sort of insatiable for it. He was always ready for just about anything Cas wanted to do to him, and got sort of whiny of they didn’t fool around every day.

That was fine with Cas. He loved playing with Dean’s body and finding new ways to get them both off. He had taken to playing with Dean’s balls and that got a good response. If he sucked Dean off while running two fingers in and out of Dean’s ass, Dean had what amounted to screaming orgasms that he really had to stifle with a pillow.

Cas became more and more possessive of Dean. All the kids at school knew about them as a couple and no one dared interfere. But when they were out in public, if Cas thought some kid was staring at Dean too long or suggestively, he saw red. He showed an intensity that was unusual for an eleven-year-old.

 

For Christmas that year, Cas got a laptop and internet access. The first thing the boys did was look for gay porn. Cas was completely fascinated by anal intercourse. Dean was turned on by it, but was scared to let Cas try it on him. Cas read up about anal intercourse and the safe ways to do it. He determined that he definitely needed lube. Getting lube, however was somewhat problematic.

Lube was kept under lock and key at the local drugstore. But one day, Cas was in a dollar store with his mom, and he saw that they had lube right out in the open, for anyone to buy. As soon as he could get away, he went back and bought two bottles.

That weekend, when Dean was spending the night, he produced the bottles and told Dean it was time to try anal. Dean was extremely nervous but he always gave in to Cas and this time was no different. Cas had read a lot about it, and was determined to make it enjoyable for Dean.

First he fingered Dean until Dean was fairly relaxed. Then he opened the lube and poured some on Dean’s hole and fingered him more. Dean was panting and moaning as usual. Cas’ penis was rock hard and he couldn’t wait another minute. He lubed up his penis.

He put Dean on his back and pushed his legs up high. Dean wrapped them around Cas’ waist like he had seen guys do in the porn videos. Cas put the head of his cock against Dean’s hole, which was still damn tight. Cas pushed the head of his penis unto Dean, who gasped and cried out a little.

“You’re too big, Cas. Please, it hurts.”

 

“Relax, baby. Try to relax. It’s okay. I’ll take it slow.” Cas would try his best, when all he really wanted to do was to ram his penis into Dean as far as it would go.

Dean took several deep breaths and relaxed more. Cas pushed in more, and Dean moaned. Cas took this as a very good sign and pushed in all the way. He couldn’t believe how good it felt. Dean was so hot inside and Cas could feel every inch of his penis inside Dean. He just had to move.

Cas did the same thing that he did with his fingers in Dean. He pulled back and pushed in. He thought the top of his head was gonna come off, it was so fucking good. Dean pulled a pillow over his mouth and bit into it. Cas worried that Dean was stifling pain and not pleasure. He whispered into Dean’s ear, “You okay, sweetness?”

Dean nodded furiously. Cas grinned and kept it up.

Cas managed his orgasm after about thirty minutes. Dean was sweating and moaning into the pillow. When Cas pulled out, he took the pillow off Dean’s mouth and kissed him.

“That was amazing. I think you liked it too. Did you like it, baby?”

Dean nodded again and whispered, “Oh yeah, Cas. It felt weird and sort of wonderful. It hurt but I really liked it. Will we do that again?”

 

Cas laughed and said, “Oh yeah. We’re gonna do that a lot, sweet cheeks.”

 

So their repertoire expanded to watching gay porn, playing sexually with each other and Cas fucking Dean.

 

Finally, the school year ended and it was summer vacation again. Cas was thrilled because it meant he and Dean could spend a lot more time together. Cas’ mom actually complained that they never went anywhere anymore and needed to get some sun once in a while.

A week before Cas’ twelfth birthday, Dean’s father went on a particularly long bender, came home and broke Dean’s arm. He ended up in jail, but that was just the last straw for Cas. He began to really plot out how to kill the bastard.

The only good to come out of it was that Dean got to stay with Cas for two weeks while Dean’s mom found them a new place to live. She had finally had enough of the abuse and was divorcing Dean’s dad.

The first night Dean stayed, Cas just held him and kissed him and tried to be soothing. Dean just sighed a lot and didn’t say anything. It hurt Cas so much that Dean was so beat down by the abuse that he didn’t even get mad anymore. It was like he just accepted it. Cas vowed that when he got old enough, no one would ever hurt Dean again.

A couple of days later, Cas was getting a blow job from Dean. Cas was close to his usual orgasm, when something just felt different. He felt his balls get tight and then a sort of heat spread from them up into his belly. All of a sudden, Dean was gagging and choking and Cas was having an orgasm like nothing he had ever felt before.

Dean had cum running down his chin. “Dude! What the fuck?”

 

Cas just laughed and said, “Shit! I didn’t actually know I could do that. It’s awesome!”

Cas looked at Dean and asked, “how’s it taste?”

 

Dean licked his chin and said, “Sort of good, sort of salty and sort of… weird.”

Cas licked Dean’s chin and tasted himself.

“I can’t wait until you can do that too, sweetness.”

 

The first time they had anal sex after Cas ejaculated was a real experience for both of them. Cas just loved the new way he could cum, and the feeling of shooting it up inside of Dean just blew his mind. Dean was blown away by the feeling as well. He could feel every drop of Cas’ cum shoot inside of him and it made him feel fuller and really, well, sort of ‘warm and wiggly’ was the only way he could describe it to Cas.

About this time, Cas began to notice that Dean was having a lot of clear fluid coming out of his cock (They decided to call them ‘cocks’ from now on because it sounded more grown-up) even before Cas blew him or jacked him off. They looked it up in the internet and discovered it was pre-cum. Cas loved how it tasted and sucked it out of Dean every chance he got. They checked out Cas, but he just seemed to produce a very slight amount of pre-cum. With Dean, it just flowed out of him. But he still hadn’t ejaculated yet.

Not coming was becoming a source of irritation for Dean. Cas could, and he wanted to as well. Cas found several websites that explained that Dean was still actually a little young for producing sperm but Dean was still agitated about it.

Nothing could be done about it, though. They just had to wait.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Dean had his birthday and moved into a new apartment with his mom on the same day. He was one week from getting his cast off. His bedroom was right next to his mom’s, so he and Cas had to be even more quiet than they ever had been before. This was a huge problem for Dean, who was loud and even a pillow wasn’t really drowning him out enough.   
So, to Cas’ irritation, they could only fuck during the day when Dean’s mom was at work, and she didn’t want Dean to be staying overnight at Cas’ every night. Cas was frustrated and Dean was horny.

  
One afternoon, Cas had Dean down on the bed, His hands trapped above his head and held tightly by one of Cas’. Dean’s legs were on Cas’ shoulders and Cas was plowing in and out of Dean like a jack hammer. The bedroom door opened, and for a horrible second Dean’s mother stood there with her mouth open. Then she just turned around and shut the door.  
Dean tried to get up but Cas was just on the verge of coming. He had to finish. He rammed in to Dean and just held there, filling Dean with hot cum. Then he pulled out and they just stared at each other.   
“Fuck.” Cas said it first.

They hurried to clean up and get dressed. Then they went to the living room to face the music. Dean’s mother was just sitting on the couch staring out the window.  
“Uh, Mom?” Dean cleared his throat.  
Mary turned and looked at them. She sighed.  
“I knew, you know. I’ve known for a while.” Mary looked at them sadly. “I was hoping it was just a phase. Being gay today is so hard and it’s dangerous sometimes. But you two boys are so close, I can see the love between you every time you look at one another. I just wasn’t exactly ready to see… well… that.” She sighed. “And you are both just so young.”  
Dean looked embarrassed. But Cas just smiled at her. “I love Dean, Mrs. Winchester. I would never hurt him and I wouldn’t ever let anyone else hurt him either.”  
Mary smiled at Cas and said, “I know, sweetheart.”

Dean was blown away by his mom, but Cas really wasn’t. He had figured that she had heard Dean making sex and orgasm sounds; she must have. Try as he might to be quiet, Dean was loud.

The summer was winding down and Dean was still frustrated by the fact that he hadn’t cum yet. Cas tried to reassure him but Dean was beginning to feel like he was a freak, or broken or something. Cas assured him that all the pre-cum he produced meant he was going to ejaculate soon, but Dean just was sure there was something wrong with him.  
Dean had gotten really good at swallowing all of Cas’ cum when he gave him a blow job. Cas preferred to fuck Dean but sometimes, they just had to be quieter. Cas was pretty sure his mom didn’t have a clue about them yet.

School was a week away.

Cas was balls deep in Dean and going for the gold. Dean was moaning… all of a sudden Dean’s eyes got big and his mouth went into a perfect ‘O’. Cas stopped thrusting and just looked at him. Then Dean’s cock shot strings of white cum all over his belly. Cas laughed out loud and just went back to thrusting in and out of his boy. He came quickly and pulled out.  
Dean was completely blown. His pupils were solid black and his breath was so short, Cas wondered if he was having a panic attack or something.   
Then Dean lifted his head and looked at his belly. It was coated with his cum.   
“Holy fuck,” Dean said very quietly.  
Cas hugged him.  
“See? I told you it would happen. And it feels amazing, right?”  
Dean just nodded.

Dean was a lot happier now that he was coming, too.

Cas was getting more dominating as time went on. He stopped using lube when he fucked Dean, using spit or nothing. Dean was developing a real kink for the pain. At school, Cas pushed Dean into a bathroom stall at least once a day to either blow him or jack him off. Dean was perpetually horny and Cas couldn’t get enough of him.  
Being horny teens, they could go at least three times a day with no problems.

One afternoon, Cas had to go to the office to pick up some permission slips so he and Dean could go on a field trip. Dean was waiting for him in their usual place behind the school. He looked up and two high school guys were walking up to him. Dean got nervous but just stood there, hoping they would just walk on by.  
The stopped in front of him and one said to his buddy, “Oh, look. It’s one of the fags we heard about.”

The other one said to Dean, “I hate fags. Taking it up the ass like it was a cunt. You disgust us.”  
They began to hit Dean. Dean tried to fight back but they were bigger and there was two of them.   
When Cas got to them, they had cut Dean over his eye and he had blood dripping down his face and into his eye.  
Cas went nuts. He grabbed one of the boys and knocked him down, then swung on the other. By the time Cas was done, both boys were on the ground, bloodied and unconscious. Cas was covered in their blood.  
He looked at his clothes, then he looked at Dean, whose eye had quit bleeding but he still had blood all over his face and his shirt.

  
Cas just saw nothing but red. He grabbed Dean and drug him into the bushes, yanking his jeans down to his knees and pushing him onto his hands and knees. Cas ripped open his fly and yanked his rock hard cock out and rammed it into Dean. Dean cried out. Cas held his hips so tightly that it left bruises on Dean. Cas fucked Dean like his very life depended on it.   
Cas was panting and sweating by the time he finally came in Dean. He pulled out and just sat on the ground, trying to catch his breath.  
“Jesus, Cas, what the fuck?”

Cas looked at Dean with glassy eyes and said, “I’m not sure, but all that blood… it just turned me on like crazy. I just had to have you.”

Dean just shook his head and wondered what was happening.

By the time they had their clothes back on and came out of the bushes, the two boys were nowhere to be seen.  
“Guess they didn’t want to admit some junior high fag beat the fuck out of them.”

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

From that point on, things were getting weirder with Cas. Dean worried about him. He had taken to cutting his arm occasionally, to get blood on Dean before he fucked him. Dean offered to cut his own arm, but Cas wouldn’t allow it.

 

At least it was only once in a while.

 

Both Cas and Dean had growth spurts. Dean shot up to six foot two and Cas was six foot by the time they got out of junior high. Cas’ cock had grown exponentially. He was huge now. He had always been bigger than Dean, but as he got taller, his cock just got longer and thicker by the month, or so it seemed to Dean.

 

 

Freshmen in high school. Much to Dean’s surprise, Cas had joined him in taking auto mechanics as an elective. Dean loved cars and wanted to be a mechanic when he graduated. But Cas had never shown the slightest interest. He just told Dean he was taking it because Dean was.

He wasn’t about to tell Dean the real reason he was interested in cars right now.

 

Dean’s father had gotten out of jail and was trying to get Mary to take him back. Cas was furious, and Dean was apprehensive. But John claimed he was no longer drinking and was truly sorry for what he had done. Mary was lonely and it seemed to the boys that she was thinking about taking him back.

Cas was also worried because John Winchester was notoriously homophobic. Cas was seriously concerned about what would happen if he found out about Cas and Dean.

 

Cas finally got the information he needed from auto mechanics class. He planned everything out very carefully. On a night when Dean and Mary were at a school function that Cas said he just didn’t want to go to, he dressed in black and went to John’s apartment building, He found John’s car and slid underneath. When he was done, he walked home, whistling.

The next morning, John Winchester was killed in a terrible car accident. His car hit a semi head-on. His car was completely totaled, but the driver of the semi was only slightly injured. No one thought to check the brake lines or the steering.

 

Mary was devastated, and agreed to let Dean stay with Cas’ mom for a while. Dean was more relieved than sad, but still, he acted a little strange. Cas was worried.

 

When Cas discovered Dean in the bathroom, slicing on his arm with a razor blade, he was horrified. He sat Dean down and asked just how long he had been cutting, and was really upset to find out it had been going on for weeks.

Cas asked himself how he missed it, but Dean had gotten really good at cutting in areas that were not really noticeable.

For once, Cas was repelled by the blood. He never wanted to see Dean bloody, and it hurt him terribly that Dean held in so much pain.

When he sat down Dean and made him talk, he found that Dean felt guilty about his dad’s drinking and somehow felt that he deserved getting hit. Then when he dad went to jail, he felt guilty because he was so relieved.

Cas talked to him about what horseshit all that was, but in the end, he just made Dean promise that he would never hurt himself again. If he felt like he needed to cut, he was to come to Cas and tell him right away. Cas told Dean that he would be punished severely if Cas caught him cutting again.

 

When Dean came to him and told him how much he felt he needed to cut, Cas just gathered him up in his arms, told him what a good boy he was, and then he made out with Dean for a long time. Cas had found out that just making out with Dean made him very soft and compliant. Then he fucked Dean senseless. And as soon as he could get hard again, he fucked him again.

By the time Cas was done, Dean was like a rag doll. Cas put him to bed and spooned him to sleep. In the morning there was no more mention of cutting.

 

 

One thing intrigued Dean. Cas had told him that he would be punished if he disobeyed Cas. Dean began to wonder what Cas would do to him in order to punish him. He was a little afraid to know but it just ate at him. Finally, he decided to do something to warrant a punishment because he was just too curious.

Dean really didn’t want to cut, but he came up with an idea. He got a razor blade and sat with it until he heard Cas coming down the hall. Then he poised over his arm just as Cas came in the room.

Cas ran up to him and snatched the blade away from him. The look on Cas’ face sort of scared Dean.

 Cas just glared at him, then he said, “Okay. I guess you didn’t believe me. Now, sweetness, you can’t cum for two days. I’m still going to fuck you but you better not cum, you hear me? I’m really angry with you right now.”

 

Dean was very, very sorry he tried this. He never expected to be denied coming. He wasn’t sure he could stop himself. He knew he really needed to try, though.

 

The first time Cas fucked him, he struggled but he managed not to cum. He was absolutely miserable. But then, Cas turned right around and got hard again, and put Dean on his hands and knees and rammed into him. Dean struggled, tried to think of other things but it was impossible. All he could think about, all he could feel was Cas, thrusting in and out of him.

Of course, he came.

Cas reached around and felt Dean’s cock. It was obvious that he had cum. Cas grunted and continued to fuck Dean until he came.

But then he pulled out and grabbed Dean. Dean was whimpering and saying how sorry he was and how hard he had tried not to cum. Nothing made any difference to Cas.

Cas pulled Dean across his lap and began to spank him. He slapped Dean’s ass hard, and then even harder. Dean was crying and wiggling.

“Stop moving.”

Dean held as still as he could. It really hurt.

Cas spanked Dean until his ass was cherry red. He probably would have bruises. But Cas felt that he really needed to teach Dean that there were consequences to misbehaving. Cas was in charge and the sooner Dean learned that Cas meant what he said, the better.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know this is really sad, but I swear, it all gets resolved in Blood Gift.

The next day, Dean’s ass was bruised and sore. Cas gathered Dean into his lap and held him.

He told Dean how much he hated punishing him.

“But sweetness, you belong to me. Every inch of you is mine. I have to teach you and take care of you. It hurts me so badly when you cut, if you knew how much it hurt me you’d never do it again.”

 

Dean was embarrassed. He confessed to Cas that he really had no intention of cutting, he just wanted to be punished to know what would happen.

Cas asked, “And when you came without permission?”

 

Dean hurriedly said that was not planned, that he just couldn’t keep himself from coming when Cas fucked him.

Cas sighed and asked him if he had a pretty good idea about punishments now. Dean assured him that he understood completely and would never try anything so dumb again.

 

Cas kissed Dean all over his face.

“Are you mine? Completely?”

 

Dean sighed and told Cas that, of course, Cas owned him completely.

 

Cas reached back and touched Dean’s hole. “And this? It belongs to me?”

 

Dean nodded. “Of course, Cas.”

 

“Then you promise me, no one will ever fuck you but me.”

 

Dean promised. And he meant it.

 

 

 

As the year rolled on, Cas got more and more quiet, more and more antsy. He calmed himself by using Dean in every way he could think of. At school, he was pulling Dean into a bathroom stall at least twice a day, and he fucked Dean with a frenzy every night.

He found his mind wandered a lot, especially when he was fucking Dean. He would come back to himself, only to discover he had been banging Dean for forty-five minutes to an hour, and Dean would be completely sex-blown.

 

Plus, Cas was obsessing about blood. He fantasized about fucking Dean in pools of blood. Using blood as lube. Painting it all over both of them. He knew he was crazy, that there was something really wrong with him, but it didn’t make the fantasies stop. He wasn’t acting on it, but it was pulling him.

 

 

The school year wore on. Cas’ grades dropped but he didn’t give a fuck about that. He was struggling, trying to understand himself and his obsessions. Obsessions that were rapidly becoming needs. He couldn’t talk to Dean about any of it. This was his burden and he was determined to carry it alone.

 

The end of the school year found Cas failing two subjects, and again, not caring. Dean was really worried about him but Cas just kept saying he was fine.

 

Dean had some money he got from a life insurance policy his dad had. Cas had some money socked away from Christmas and birthday gifts he’d gotten. They decided to buy a car together. They shopped around, but when they saw the Impala the hunt was over. She was a beautiful 1967 Chevy Impala four-door. Black as night. They bought her on the spot.

 

Having a car added an entirely new access point for sex. Cas would drive them out into the boonies and make Dean get in the back naked. Then they would have sex for hours, Cas on top, Dean on top, over the hood… they both just loved it. Sometimes it actually took Cas’ mind off his problems for a bit.

 

 

They were in the back seat. Dean was on his back with his legs wrapped around Cas’ waist. Cas was balls deep in him, just feeling how tight Dean was around his cock and how amazing it felt. Then, everything went red. All he saw was blood everywhere, covering Dean, dripping off him onto the car seat. He looked down and saw blood as lube, all over his cock as it went in and out of Dean.

He started to hyperventilate and sweat. Dean looked up and asked, “Cas? Cas, are you okay?”

Cas pulled out and jumped out of the car. He squatted down and felt sick. Gradually his sight returned to normal and he started to feel better. He could hear Dean next to him, calling to him in a near-hysterical voice.

He looked at Dean and managed a small smile. “I’m okay, sweetness. Really, I’m all right.”

Dean was close to crying. He grabbed Cas and hugged him so tightly, Cas had trouble breathing.

 

Cas could tell Dean wasn’t going to let this slide.

He simply said, “Sweet cheeks, there is something going on with me. I don’t know what it is or what to do about it. I’m trying to deal with it. You’re just going to have to trust me. I can’t tell you more than that.”

Dean nodded but he looked worried and miserable.

 

 

Dean got a part time job at an automotive car parts store that belonged to a family friend to help out his mom, so Cas decided to get a job as well. Just being a sophomore in high school, the best he could do was a fast food job, but it kept him occupied while Dean was working. They still had days off together and virtually every night. Both moms had long since given up trying to keep them apart.

 

One day at work, one of the other guys who worked with Cas got his hand caught in a meat slicer. There was blood everywhere, and while the boss rushed the guy to the hospital, he told Cas to clean it up. The store was shut.

Cas stared at the blood. His cock got hard immediately. He knelt down and put his hands in. Opening his pants, he pulled out his cock and began to jack himself off using the blood as a lube.

He was sweating and shaking, knowing it was twisted by he just couldn’t help himself. He played up and down with his hand until he came and watched his cum splash in the blood. It was so overwhelming, he just shoved his cock back in his pants and left. He never went back, just had them mail him his check.

 

It was becoming more and more apparent to Cas that he had to leave. He couldn’t work out what was happening to him around Dean. It broke his heart, but he knew he needed space to think things out. He had to find out _what_ he was, even more than who he was. He cared about Dean way too much to drag him into this unknown abyss with him. But he was afraid to make a move.

He feared being without Dean, and even more than that, he feared how Dean would be without him. He was sick at heart, and yet, he knew what he had to do.

Finally, after weeks of worry and fear, he took Dean to bed. He fucked him hard and long, taking his time and paying close attention to everything. When he was finished, he pulled Dean to him and took a deep, ragged breath.

 

“Sweetness, I have to go away for a while. I need space to figure some things out. I feel like it is killing me to be here and it is killing me to leave. But I just have to.”

Dean had a look on his face Cas would never forget. He began to sob and he grabbed Cas tightly.

“Cas no. No, you can’t leave me. I’ll die if you leave me. Please, please just take me with you. I won’t be a problem, I promise. Oh god, Cas…”

 

Cas felt his heart break. He held Dean and whispered, “My sweet sweetness, I can’t take you, But I swear, I promise you, I will be back. I will come back for you. You have to be brave. Finish school. Be good. Remember you belong to me and I swear, I will be back.”

 

Dean cried all night, until he was just sick.

 

In the morning, Dean stood in the yard, watching Cas get into the car. Cas turned and looked at him, and then just turned back and drove away. Dean sank to his knees and watched until the car was no longer visible.

Cas was gone.

 


End file.
